fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Harmonic Pretty Cure♪
is a main Pretty Cure series created by Fujiwara Hibiki. The main motifs of the series are Idols and Happiness. Synopsis :Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ episodes Pop…Rock…Jazz…Classical…The four types of music that four past Pretty Cure each represented separately. However, on the day of the full moon, SILENT invaded Melodia and broke the four legendary microphones that spread the music that the legendary warriors had used to overcome NOISE. Now without these microphones, SILENT spreads silence throughout Melodia which turned the citizens into stone. Except, little did SILENT know, two new born fairies escaped to Earth to find four new warriors who can be born to defeat SILENT if new microphones known as the Pretty Incomes can be created first. Characters Pretty Cure * / Voice Actress: Horie Yui Kokoa is the main protagonist and is a first year student at Yumeno Public Middle School. She has a happy-go-lucky and loud personality and has a passion for singing. She dislikes sweets, is pretty good with her studies and is a very kind girl, despite having no friends. Her alter ego is Cure Pop, the Cure of Pop Music. Her battle song is Joyful♥Pop. * / Voice Actress: Nonaka Ai Wakana is the other main protagonist and is a second year student at Yumeno Public Middle School. She has a caring personality who hates to lie and has a passion for writing music. She has an interest in fantasy stories, dislikes heights and is always heard singing along to rock songs. Her alter ego is Cure Rock, the Cure of Rock Music. Her battle song is Magical'n'Code. * Voice Actress: Hayashibara Megumi Cure Jazz is a mysterious green Cure who appears before Cures Pop and Rock in episode 6 and says she'll reveal her real identity soon enough. Her battle song is Kiseki ~Jazzy Tune~. Allies * Lala is one of the two mascots who fled from Melodia. She serves as Kokoa's mascot partner. * Lulu is one of the two mascots who fled from Melodia. She serves as Wakana's mascot partner. SILENT * Shizuka is the princess of SILENT who is also the acting leader. * Icy is the first subordinate to battle the Cures who is cold-hearted and rude. She also dislikes being told what to do and dislikes Shizuka a lot. * Léger is the second subordinate to battle the Cures who is naturally weak hearted but works hard for Shizuka so she would grant him eternal life. * Ebony is the third subordinate to battle the Cures who is always quiet, which she uses to her advantage of attacking the Cures in silence. She seems to always have a dark aura surrounding her and is the strongest of the generals. * A mysterious member of SILENT who is rumored to have been a member of NOISE. He also seems to know the Pretty Cures strengths and weaknesses and only appears before Shizuka and Pretty Cure. * The Tranquilo are the monsters of SILENT. Supporting Characters * Etsuko is Kokoa's mother and Masaru's wife. She has a beautiful smile and enjoys looking after her family. She seems to get all suspicious looking when she hears about Pretty Cure. * Masaru is Kokoa's father and Etsuko's husband. He is a lovable man and hardly gets angry, unless it involves Kokoa singing for eternity. * Tarou is Wakana and Misako's father. He is a friendly man and very busy with work that he is hardly seen by daughters, unless they stay up late at night. * Misako is Wakana's older sister who is a quiet university student studying to become a doctor. She can be quite clumsy and is very good at giving advice. * Jade is an exchange student from England who never fails to make others laugh. She is a member of the school band, playing the saxophone, and is a very helpful girl. She loves food and can get jealous quite easily. * Jade's grandma who looks after Jade while her parents are working in England. * Yuki is Kokoa's classmate who isn't the nicest person around. Locations * - The home land of Lala and Lulu. * - The school that Kokoa and Wakana attend. Items * - The Pretty Income is a headpiece like device that can only be created when the chosen girl shows enough courage and hope to protect those around her. The Pretty Income is used as a microphone by the Cures so they can sing their battle song while battling SILENT. * - The Cure's transformation device which appears when the girls click on the button on the Pretty Income. The transformation phrase to activate the brooch so the girls can transform is, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Rhythmic Heart!". * - The microphones that were used a long time ago by the past Pretty Cure who defeated NOISE. They were destroyed by SILENT and now has a successor known as the Pretty Income that the current Pretty Cure use. Media Merchandise :Main page: Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ Merchandise Movies - The first movie of the Pretty Cure All Stars United trilogy. The Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ characters (excluding Cure Jazz) will make their movie debut. Trivia *''Harmonic Pretty Cure♪'' is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures have battle songs that they sing while fighting against the enemy. However, it is the second series after HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! where the Cures can sing songs during the battle. *''Harmonic Pretty Cure♪'' is the third Pretty Cure series to start off with two Pretty Cure after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪ and HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. **Coincidentally, Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ also adds two more Cures throughout the course of the season like the three series stated above. *The past organisation "NOISE" that was defeated by the past legendary Pretty Cure, is named after the main villain from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *''Harmonic Pretty Cure♪'' is the fourth season after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Fresh Pretty Cure! and HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! where the hairstyles are not as crazy as the other series. Gallery Harmonic PreCure♪.png|Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ official logo Category:Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:Gallery